


Daddy

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [13]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: (but barely) - Freeform, Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dry Sex, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced, Forced Dry Sex, Forced Nudity, Forced Orgasm, Groping, Head Injury, Incest, Injury, Licking, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-consensual licking, Orgasm, POV Sabrina Spellman, Parent/Child Incest, Partial Nudity, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Table Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Tickling, Unprotected Sex, Violence, non-consensual biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sabrina is searching for information to beat the Dark Lord, and she finds him instead. Or perhaps... maybe he found her.
Relationships: The Dark Lord | Satan/Sabrina Spellman
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916230
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo 2020 | Rape
> 
> Take a shot every time I talk about how large the Dark Lord is.

Terror filled Sabrina’s body, surging from her stomach, so violently that she nearly threw up. Her skin tingled, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end.

_Run. RUN._

She couldn’t run. The urgent voice in her began to scream.

She couldn’t scream.

Sabrina stood there in the Academy library, frozen, as the Dark Lord approached.

The Academy had been vacated, and Sabrina had come back to see if there was anything she could use to fight against the Dark Lord.

She’d found him. Or more correctly… he’d found her.

He was dressed in his usual leather pants, single boot, and open, flowing robe. This time it was a deep black. A whispering voice inside of her told her to step forward, to go to him, to get on her knees.

_After all, he’s the ruler of Hell, and you’re meant to be. King and Queen. It only makes sense._

Sabrina tried to reason with that pathetic voice, but all she found was fear.

_He’s my father. He’s my_ father _._

“Hello, Sabrina,” he said, still coming forward. “How are you?”

Sabrina couldn’t move, even when he reached out to her, caressed her throat and then brought his hand to her chin to lift her head up. He was standing very close to her. Too close. This seemed to be a tactic of his, to show people just how big he was, just how tall and muscular and powerful. All so that they would know of his right to rule, and fall prey to his every desire, his every command.

Sabrina somehow managed to slap his hand away, breathing heavy.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.”

A smile deepened the darkness on her father’s face, and he let out a laugh. “Well, someone’s feeling feisty. And I’m disappointed. Didn’t anyone teach you your manners?”

“I didn’t come here for you,” Sabrina spat at him, ignoring nearly every worthless thing that came out of his mouth. “So go.”

“I can’t. You see, Sabrina, I came here for you.”

“How did you know I was here?”

She was backing up now, the bookcase behind her much too close, Lucifer much too close.

He came forward, large, and imposing.

He answered, closing in on her (he was mere feet away), “You see,” the Dark Lord began, “I had a feeling you’d come back here, to snoop, to _plan my downfall_. I won’t have it. So, as a precaution, I set up magicks that would alert me as soon as you stepped foot into the building. And”—he spread his arms out—”here you are, before me.”

“Go screw yourself,” Sabrina spat at him.

He tilted his head. “Now that’s an idea. You’re part of me, so I suppose it could be looked at as that.”

“You want me to sleep with you?” Sabrina questioned, not holding back any of the utter disdain from her voice.

“Don’t you want to lay with me?”

Sabrina’s breath caught in her throat, and she banged into the bookcase. One of the wooden shelves hit just underneath her shoulder blades, and a throbbing started up.

“No!” she spat, beginning to shudder. “Of course not.”

“Are you sure?” he purred, standing before her now, incredibly large hands on her small waist. “After all, you _are_ going to be my queen. And a king and queen ought to enjoy the more _carnal_ pleasures of life.”

Sabrina felt tears building up in her eyes. Her voice came out weak, as she said, “I don’t want any of those pleasures from you.”

“ _I. Made. You!_ ” he roared, eyes suddenly flaring red, a hand reaching up to grab her throat.

Sabrina seized his hand, ice filling her heart and her veins. And she pressed against him with her magick, _willing_ him to let go, to be thrown off of her. He blocked it, laughing in delight. Fear lived deep in her bones at the fact that even when it came to magick, Sabrina couldn’t fight against him.

The grip on her neck tightened slightly but wasn’t tight enough to fully block her airway. But it hurt. Oh Satan, he could kill her. He could kill her right now, and he would barely have to do a thing. Just squeeze, and—

“So… you are going to do as I say,” he went on, a small tremble going through him as if he were trying to control his anger.

He let go of her, and she grabbed the bookcase, and vowed to remain on her feet. It barely helped. He was so close that collapsing seemed the only sane thing to do. A small voice in her head told her that if she went limp, he’d leave her alone. That he’d get bored.

Sabrina just looked up at him, speechless, as he brushed himself up against her, gazing down with eyes that were now the light blues and greens of the sea.

“Any objections to that,” he went on, voice low, almost a growl, “and you will find yourself swimming in the blood of your friends and family. Is that clear?”

She blinked, tears falling from her lashes, not even knowing she had started crying. Now she tasted the saltiness of them as they rolled down her cheeks, to her lips.

Sabrina swallowed hard, and then answered, voice small, defeated, “Yes, father.”

“Good.”

He took a hand off of her, and used it to tickle her under the chin. Tingles ran through Sabrina at that, and she wanted to die. He started dragging her over to a table, and unable to help herself, Sabrina fought. 

She could barely stand upright with the way he was now holding her, hands fighting to keep her arms against him. She let out a cry, and then he threw her. She hit the nearest table, hard, and a flare of pain struck itself across her forehead to her temple.

Shaking, she lifted her head up, dizzy, and watched as blood dripped onto the dark wood. That very blood began to run down her face.

Her father stood behind her now, grip on her tight.

Sabrina screamed, trying to get off the table. He grabbed her around the middle, and then yanked on her hair.

She couldn’t breathe. Oh Satan, she couldn’t breathe!

_Dark Lord, help me,_ Sabrina prayed, hours of being taught to praise him as the true God still having a hold on her.

He seemed to feel the prayer, and a small shudder went through him. He chuckled, and bent her at a horrible angle. Body straining, beginning to burn, he murmured, voice dark, intense, “Sabrina, do you _want_ to see your family dead at your feet?”

She struggled, scalp stinging.

“If it’s you, then yes!” she declared.

He released his grip on her hair, and the force of her previous struggles had her fall forward. He shoved her up against the table, and then, oh Satan, oh Satan, no—

Large, heavy body pressing against her, hand on the back of her neck, he put a hand under her skirt. Sabrina cried, trying to get out from under him. He was breathing heavy, and already she could feel his hardness welling up against her. The sick bastard was _enjoying_ this!

Well of course he was, she realized. He was the Dark Lord.

And he was her father.

Tears and blood ran down Sabrina’s face as he got right to it, and ripped up her tights. Her stomach flipped at the sensations of his touch, at the realization that she was about to be bared before him. It left her light-headed, and she groaned, even as she tried to angle her hips away from him.

She pressed her hips into the table, away from his hand, and those roaming fingers followed her.

Sabrina threw her head back in a cry as the Dark Lord spanked her. Just one of his hands covered her entire ass, leaving both cheeks stinging, and surely red.

Gasping, breaths coming out in terrified grunts and whimpers, she felt his robe part around her, and the press of his body as he worked his cock free from his leather pants. She was utterly trapped, cornered. Even the strength of his legs couldn’t be fought against, the thick muscles forcing her against the wood of the table, against him. 

Her feet were nearly off the floor, and her abdomen began to burn with the effort of holding herself up. If she went completely limp, the pain would be too much.

With a grunt, the Dark Lord pushed her panties aside and pressed his cock against her. She whimpered, let out a shrill cry.

Yet, she couldn’t fight him, couldn’t fight this. And in the back of her head, she knew she shouldn’t. Her family would be in danger. Why hadn’t he gone to kill them yet? She was struggling against him with all her might. She was objecting to his wishes, wasn’t she?

Oh Satan. What if he liked her struggling?

She continued to cry out, and her father put a hand over her mouth, fingers even carelessly covering her nose. Her entire body tingled, tense, waiting, wishing for breath to fill her lungs.

“Now, now, Sabrina,” he said, “you’re going to take me like a good girl, all right?”

She whimpered into his hand, even as her head pounded, her lungs pounded.

He was rubbing the large head of his cock through her folds, and her body eagerly responded.

He released her mouth, and settled for tugging back on her hair till she wondered how her neck had yet to snap.

“You’re Daddy’s little girl, aren’t you?” he crooned into her hair, body already gently undulating as he covered himself in her wetness.

“ _Mm-mm!_ ”

“Say it,” he demanded.

Sabrina knew what he wanted, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

Her silence earned her a whack on the back of her. Sabrina would much rather have been knocked by a tree branch (maybe it’d hurt less). Her face slammed into the table, and she tried to hold in her sobs.

Only throbbing met her this time. No sharp pain. No blood.

“ _Don’t_ make me do that again,” he warned. “Or the next person I hit will be Ambrose, or maybe your luscious auntie Zelda. Mm, I bet she’d like that. Like me fucking her to death. I must admit, I do desire to do that to you.” 

He licked at the side of her face, then licked her ear, and bit on it. 

Breath hot against her ear, he murmured, “But then I wouldn’t have you around to fuck you whenever I please. So… oblige me. Adore me. _Praise_ me. I am letting you live. I’m letting your family live. Is that not generous?” 

She said nothing. 

“Just say the word,” he urged. “Say it!”

The growling tone had her insides feeling tense and sick, like someone had poured hot glue into her, and everything was being stuck together.

He spanked her, and she screamed, “Daddy!”

“Good,” he purred. “That’s very good. Now beg.”

Another spank, the blow landing on her thigh and posterior hip, and she whimpered, “Yes, Daddy! Yes! _Yes!_ Please, please, please… Mm… Daddy… _Daddy…_ ”

He began to push into her. And he didn’t stop. He didn’t _stop_! First the thick head pushed in, his hips gyrating slightly, the ridge popping in and out of her. Already she hurt, was stretched too much, had been penetrated too deep.

“ _Good girl,_ ” he crooned as he pushed in and in. Sabrina let out a high-pitched scream, which he ate up, tongue licking at her mouth, before wetting the side of her face.

He went in and in and _in_ , and Sabrina sobbed.

Sabrina was impaled on the Dark Lord. He nearly tore her in a dozen places. Her body was clenched tight around him.

_Get out get out get OUT!_

He shifted, and Sabrina swore she felt it in her stomach. Unholy shit, he was inhumanly big—so long, and thick. Her body was spread open for him, the hollowness in her filled and bulging and nearly bursting.

The Dark Lord fucked her.

Sobs ripped out of her chest, breaths hitching as he beat her with his cock. Her father’s breaths were heavy against her, laced with moans.

“ _Mm… Sabrina…_ ”

All of her wished him to stop, yet the words to beg him could not form in her mouth, like his very presence was stealing them. He began to growl as he thrusted, his motions becoming strong, and fluid. And it… felt good. Unholy shit. Oh Satan.

Her body continued to grow wet for him, and soon, agonizing pleasure was bursting up into her stomach. The pressure of him beat at her, telling her she was his. 

She was she was she was.

“Daddy,” she groaned, reaching for his hands, needing to hold onto him.

His violent, yet liquidy, thrusts had his hips slamming against her ass, surely bruising her. Her back hurt from the force of this, of how she was bent. Her abdomen burned from trying to keep her hips from getting fucked into the edge of the table. He bit her ear, snapped his teeth before her in a warning as if he were some kind of beast.

Her father was a Beast. The Beast. The Father of Lies. The Lord of the Damned. Lucifer Morningstar.

Oh Satan, her father, Lucifer Morningstar was—

Sabrina didn’t even know the word for what was happening. All she knew was pain, and pleasure, and the overwhelming, hot presence of his large body, all of him hard against her.

Not knowing what was happening, Sabrina found herself enjoying that part of him, and moaned and grunted with his thrusts, begging, begging…

Begging for what? For him to stop? For him to keep going? To go harder?

“ _Ungh…_ Darling, _yes_. You’re so wet for me. So wet.” He grunted. “And tight.”

Sabrina cried and whimpered. Her face was awash in blood and tears, yet endorphins and adrenaline were overloading her system. She wanted _more_. She wanted it to _end_. She hated it. She hated him. Fuck!

“Good girl,” he panted. “Yes, darling, let Daddy enjoy himself.”

The pleasure in Sabrina built until it burst through her like a tidal wave, but one of boiling, hot water, steam rolling off of the crest. It gushed up into her stomach, and she could only let out a choked grunt from the sensation. Her insides clenched rhythmically around him, and the pleasure went on, and on, and on.

“ _Good girl, Sabrina,_ ” he snarled.

“Daddy…” she whimpered, but didn’t go on. She hardly knew what was happening. There was nothing to say save for what he wanted her to.

He beat at her soft, sensitive insides, hips pistoning into her. Her orgasm ended, her body now trying to curl in on itself from the sensitivity. Her daddy drove her past it. He drove her past everything she could handle. There was nothing about this that was comprehensible. She couldn’t take it. None of it. Not the thick, hot inches plunging into her, surely ready to leave her gaping. Not the helplessness, nor the inability to move. She couldn’t even get him to stop.

She sobbed as another orgasm punched through her, the destruction of it sending a blow up into her stomach, near her chest. Her vision blurred, and she felt herself going limp. He held her malleable, doll-like body, keeping her with him, and even keeping her from being hit by the table.

It seemed to take an eternity, but eventually, he let out a vicious snarl like an animal (and surely his eyes were glowing red), and his inhuman cock was throbbing within her. Sabrina cried and whimpered at the sensation, and then at the burning that seemed to fill her up to her belly.

Her father was groaning against her, panting. His mouth went to her neck, her face, seemingly not caring what it was doing, just wanting her. He’d lick, kiss, suck, bite, just rub his open mouth against her as wanton moans poured from him. His hips moved in lazy, contented motions. He continued to cum in her.

Finally, after one second of eternity had passed, it was done. Yet he didn’t pull out of her. He just held her, nearly purring with satisfaction.

“Good girl,” he murmured. “Daddy loves you.”

Not wanting her family to get hurt, not wanting more pain for herself, she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek, “I love you, too, Daddy.”


End file.
